05 Listopada 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 6; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Tropiciele zagadek - Gdzie jest młody?, odc. 10 (Where's Junior); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Fantaghiro - Kapitan rekin odc. 10 (Captain red face) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 Cztery koła ratunkowe; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Zwierzęta w niebezpieczeństwie - odc. 4/7; cykl dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Europa bez miedzy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1373; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1761 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1896; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Dotknij życia - Lekcja polskiej historii; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO 15:10 Londyńczycy II - odc. 8/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4560 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4775); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4561 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4776); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt.str.777; STEREO 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1762 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1374; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1897; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Znikająca aktorka, odc. 7 (Disappfaring act); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Bali - Jestem kucharzem!, odc. 8 (I'm the cook!) kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:25 Londyńczycy II - odc. 9/16 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Sprawa dla reportera - txt.str.777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Zagubieni, seria 5 - odc. 9 (Lost 5, ep. 9, Namaste); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:55 Koniec końców; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Drużbowie (Best Men); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Kino nocnych marków - Przeciwko mafii (Witness to the Mob); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:35 TELEZAKUPY 07:10 Ulica lemurów - Smalenie cholewek - odc. 2 (Lemur street - ep. 2 - The mating game); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bibi Blocksberg - odc 22/26 Urodziny czarownicy (Bibi Blocksberg ep. Der Hexengeburtstag); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 153 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:45; Pogoda 9:10, 10:15; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Gilotyna - odc. 10; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Cogito - Planeta Brulion; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Cogito - Kawiarnia naukowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Cogito - Afrykańscy odmieńcy (Africa's outsiders); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Córki McLeoda - odc. 137 Ciało i dusza (McLeod's Daughters, s. 5 ep. (Body and soul)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Święta wojna - (308) Żywy trup; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Laskowik & Malicki Niedziela Wieczór - (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Droga - odc. 1/6 - Musisz to wypić do dna 57'; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Wiesław Gołas, Stanisława Celińska, Anna Nehrebecka, Zygmunt Malanowicz, Wanda Łuczycka, Maciej Damięcki, Andrzej Gazdeczka, Edward Lubaszenko, Ferdynand Matysik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:00 Doktor Martin - odc. 2/23 (Doc Martin); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 44; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Siedem Grzechów Głównych po góralsku - (6) Obżarstwo; widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 333 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Dr House - odc. 106 (House M. D. , s. 5, ep. 20 - Simple Explanation) - (również w TVP HD); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:35 Tancerze - odc. 17 - (również w TVP HD); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Tancerze - kulisy - odc. 17; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:25 Trzeci Oficer - odc. 9 - txt.str.777; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Oczy Angeli - odc. 10/13 (Angela's Eyes); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Dr House - odc. 106 (House M. D. , s. 5, ep. 20 - Simple Explanation); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Wieczór artystyczny - Amadeus i malarstwo - Antonio Vivaldi "Cztery pory roku" (Agnieszka Duczmal i Orkiestra Kameralna Polskiego Radia "Amadeus") cz. 2; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:40 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07:00 TV market - magazyn reklamowy 07:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08:00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (144) 08:30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (145) 09:00 Świat według Kiepskich (22): Chłopaki okej 09:30 Świat według Kiepskich (24): Złoty gol 10:00 Daleko od noszy (68) 10:30 Daleko od noszy (69) 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy (122): Niewidoczny prześladowca 11:30 Samo życie (1349) 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (247): Prawdziwa czarownica 13:00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (146) 13:30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (147) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (981) - serial obyczajowy 14:45 Ostry dyżur (115) - serial obyczajowy 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy: Niewidoczny prześladowca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich (21): Śnięta królewna - serial komediowy 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich (23): Spółdzielnia radiowęzeł - serial komediowy 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (982) - serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie (1350) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (97) - serial kryminalny 21:00 Kill Bill (1) - film sensacyjny, USA 2003 (60 min) 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:25 Gotowe na wszystko (98) - serial obyczajowy 00:25 Gotowe na wszystko (99) - serial obyczajowy 01:25 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 03:00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 05:15 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:55 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 07:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 08:00 BrzydUla (201) - serial obyczajowy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1180) - serial obyczajowy 11:35 Salon gry - teleturniej interaktywny 12:10 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 12:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:40 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:15 W-11 wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:55 Agenci NCIS (11) - serial sensacyjny 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Jak pozbyć się rozstępów? - talk show 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:55 BrzydUla (202) - serial obycz. 18:25 Detektywi: Po pierwsze: nie szkodzić - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1181) - serial obyczajowy 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy: Niemowlę - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:30 Godziny szczytu II - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 (120 min) 23:30 Frlnge: Na granicy światów (9) - serial kryminalny 00:30 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01:00 "Nigdy nie mów nigdy" - kulisy - program rozrywkowy 01:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:50 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 03:10 Rozmowy w toku: Jak pozbyć się rozstępów? - talk show 04:05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04:55 Dekoratornia (208) - dokument fabularyzowany 05:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 06:15 TV market - magazyn reklamowy 06:55 Zbuntowani (87) - serial obyczajowy 07:55 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 08:55 Nie igraj z aniołem (114) - telenowela 09:55 Rodzina Serrano (48) - serial komediowy 11:35 Mała czarna - talk show 12:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:45 Dekoratornia - dokument fabularyzowany 14:15 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:15 Rodzina Serrano (49) - serial komediowy 16:55 Mała czarna - talk show 17:55 Zbuntowani (88) - serial obyczajowy 18:55 Nie igraj z aniołem (115) - telenowela 19:55 Hole In The Wall - program rozrywkowy 20:55 LIVE! Piłka nożna: Liga Europejska: Everton FC - SL Benflca 23:00 LIVE! Magazyn Ligi Europejskiej - magazyn piłkarski 23:30 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - 4. kolejka fazy grupowej: Olymplque Lyon - FC Llverpool 01:30 Mała czarna - talk show 02:30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03:30 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 03:50 Gary Moore - Thin Lizzy Tribute - koncert 04:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Szczecin 05:55 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 06:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info 06:09,06:25,06:49,07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11,06:18,06:39,06:51,07:10, 07:17, 07:38; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15,06:45; STEREO 07:45 Menu kulturalne 07:50 Zapiski łazęgi Odcinek: 9 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:23 Info Traffic; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 Kronika 08:50 Spięcie 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:23 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:51 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:17 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:14 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Barwy nauki Odcinek: 26 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Kronika 18:00 Raport kryminalny 18:05 Reportaże z Polski 18:30 Obraz dnia 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:51 Biznes; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Kronika 22:00 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:35 Plus - minus (zapowiedź) - .; STEREO 22:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:45 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:47 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Brak dostępu - kulisy kampanii Baracka Obamy (No Access); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:08 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:52 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:11 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:44 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:54 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:16 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:31 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:44 Cyber Świat; magazyn; STEREO 03:55 Biznes Poradnik; STEREO 04:07 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 04:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 04:51 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Potrzebni; magazyn; STEREO 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO TVN 7 05:25 Cena marzeń (57) 06:15 Na Wspólnej (507) 06:45 Kuba Wojewódzki 07:40 B jak brzydula (35 i 36) 08:45 Kobra - oddział specjalny (2) 09:45 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (7) 10:50 Telezakupy 12:30 Apetyt na kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 13:25 Cena marzeń (58) 14:25 Kuba Wojewódzki 15:20 Dwóch i pół (4) 15:50 B jak brzydula (37 i 38) 16:55 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (8) 18:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny (3) 19:05 Przyjaciele (34) 19:35 Dwóch i pół (5) 20:05 Wielki przekręt - komedia kryminalna, USA 2004 21:55 Odwróceni (4) 22:55 Smętarz dla zwierzaków - horror, USA 1989 01:00 Go! Laski 03:30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Budzik - Malarz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Blues na tratwie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Zawód: reżyser - Janusz Morgenstern; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 W rajskim ogrodzie - Bułgarskie Płaniny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1368; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1746; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Łączy nas Polska - Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 141; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Szmuglerzy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 43; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Dziedzictwo zatrzymane w pocztówce; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Polska dobrze smakuje - Czar Kaszub i kozie sery Romana Sidorkiewicza (7); cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Budzik - Malarz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci - ZA NIC NA ŚWIECIE NIE ZJEM POMIDORA; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Zawód: reżyser - Janusz Morgenstern; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 W rajskim ogrodzie - Bułgarskie Płaniny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1368; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek - Poławiacze skarbów; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1746; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Pitbull - odc. 10; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Oczami cenzora; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:15 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:20 W rajskim ogrodzie - Bułgarskie Płaniny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Plebania - odc. 1368; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek - Poławiacze skarbów; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1746; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Pitbull - odc. 10; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:55 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Oczami cenzora; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Notacje - Jadwiga Piłsudska - Jaraczewska. Mój dom rodzinny; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia